My College Boyfriend
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Mortal AU - Nico is seventeen and attending high school. He has a few good friends and the most amazing boyfriend ever. The problem? Said friends don't believe that said boyfriend is real, because something always came up when Nico wanted to introduce them. They don't believe anti-social Nico could get a hot college boy. But Percy knows how to change that. Nico/Percy slash Nicercy


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || My College Boyfriend || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: My College Boyfriend – ...Is the Most Awesome Thing Ever

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; mortal AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, age-difference, fluff, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Cecil Rogers, Lou Ellen, Will Solace

Summary: Nico is dating a friend of his big sister's. A college friend of his five years older sister. Said friend is an insanely hot doctor-to-be who can make Nico swoon with a single one of his cute little smiles. The thing is, none of Nico's friends believe that the grumpy high school loner actually landed a hot college guy. What's Nico got to do to make them believe him? Well, Percy has a plan.

 **My College Boyfriend**

 _...Is the Most Awesome Thing Ever_

Nico could hear the door being unlocked, he could hear the tapping of feet and the sound of two voices. He also knew exactly who those voices belonged to, yet he couldn't find it in himself to get excited. Or even get up from the couch. Instead, his glare aimed at the ceiling light intensified.

"Wow. That is like a totally new level of brooding", whispered a voice in total awe. "Look, Bia."

A face pushed itself into his line of sight. A very cute and beautiful face, with large, sea-green eyes and full, bow-shaped lips. And then a second face butted the other out of the way. A very unimpressed Italian girl with pitch-black eyes and dark curls framing her face.

"Oh. That's the 'Will Solace is getting on my nerves again'-face. He usually wears it when Will forbids him from training due to injury or when Will is trying to force him to go out into the evil, bad sun during the wicked, mean summer", stated the girl with one raised eyebrow. "It's not new."

"I'd be jealous that you have a Will-face, but then I know that you love me. And he also is kinda right. You can't play football when you're injured", hummed Percy and tilted with head with a grin, wiggling his nose a bit. "And you should really listen to me. I know. I'm gonna be a doctor, after all. If only you'd _listen_ when people tell you things like 'rest' and-"

Before Percy could fall into another one of his 'take better care of you, or one day I will team up with Will and we'll lock you up in a hospital room together'-rants, Nico hooked one finger into Percy's collar to pull him down into a kiss. Percy grunted surprised, but he eagerly replied.

"You're training to be a pediatrician. I'm not a kid, Jackson", huffed Nico with a darker glare.

"Yeah. Like that age-difference between you two isn't big enough as it is", sighed Bianca.

Nico redirected his glare at his older sister. So Nico was seventeen and Percy was twenty-two, but when it came to mental age, those numbers would be switched. Even though Percy was attending college and training to be a doctor, he was very childish and also quite naive at times. He also had some trades that really did not fit a doctor-to-be and college student who wanted to be taken serious – like that unbound glee he'd express when presented with blue candy or other blue food, or how he was always excited to visit his horse Blackjack at the stables and talk to the black beast, insisting that horses had feelings too and that he totally understood what Percy was saying like they were in a Disney movie or something, or how he could simply spend hours in a pool or ranting on about something that he liked. Urgh. Nico needed to stop thinking about Percy. It was entirely too distracting and time-consuming. Instead, he sat up to make room on the couch for Percy.

"What did the evil blonde do this time, Nick?", asked Percy teasingly, throwing his legs over Nico's lap and leaning in to kiss Nico's cheek. "Trying to make you eat your veggies because you can't only live off of Happy Meals? Because you know I've been trying to tell you that too."

"This makes me rethink my earlier contemplations", huffed Nico and shook his head.

"Aw, come on, tell me, what got you all broody, Mister Grumpypants?", asked Percy teasingly.

"Will was calling you my imaginary boyfriend again", sighed Nico, hitting his head against the back of the couch. "They just... They won't believe me that you're real and it starts pissing me off."

"Let's be honest, if I wouldn't be the one who introduced you two and if I wouldn't be exposed to the disgusting level of cuteness you two radiate, I wouldn't believe it either", called Bianca out from the kitchen. "I mean, you're so anti-social, it's thanks to our cousin Hazel that you found friends at high school to begin with. Well, that and Will Solace's well-working gay-dar."

Nico huffed, pretending his sister didn't exist. So he wasn't good with people. Not his fault. And okay, when he entered high school and got reunited with their cousin Hazel, he may have found friends only thanks to her – her boyfriend Frank who had the same obsession with nerd-stuff like Nico's favorite game Mythomagic, or Reyna and Jason, who when not being disgustingly cute together were actually awesome – and okay, so maybe the reason he had forced himself into solitude during middle school had been because he was gay and he really couldn't deal with it. Not after seeing how some of the jocks had beaten a gay kid up simply for being out and proud. But then high school came and thanks to Hazel, those three people forced their way into his life and refused to leave. Then there was Will Solace, who happened to also be gay and who picked up on Nico's own homosexuality and his own awkwardness concerning it. Long story short, Will forced his way into Nico's life with a lot of elbow-work and declared himself Nico's fairy godmother. Most of the time, Nico bitched about it, but secretly, he really was grateful for Will and his guidance into the gay world. Will had helped him a great deal in settling with his sexuality and with his identity. Without Will, Nico doubted he'd have gathered the courage to get someone as amazing as Percy Jackson as his boyfriend. Which brought him back to the problem at hand. He kept telling Will and the others about his amazing boyfriend, yet no one believed that Percy was right.

"Anyway, so I _thought_ , it would maybe help my case if my friends _finally_ meet my boyfriend. Now I feel like it would be an awful idea to introduce you to Will", muttered Nico annoyed.

"You know I'd love to meet your friends, but with me having college, work and swim training and you having high school, work and football training, I'm glad enough when I get to see _you_ , much less to fit a whole group meeting into our schedules", sighed Percy, resting his chin on Nico's shoulder. "You know we tried before, but one of us always had something coming up..."

"Yeah, I know and I'm not blaming you", huffed Nico and laid one arm around Percy's waist. "It's just really annoying to have Cec, Lou and Will teaming up on me to tease me. Idiots."

"Aw, poor babe", cooed Percy and kissed Nico's cheek. "If it's any consolation, Piper, Annabeth and Rachel are constantly teasing me about my 'starry-eyed swooning' as Annie put it."

"Aw, poor babe", countered Nico and raised one eyebrow. "Though I do like the idea of you swooning over me with a starry-eyed expression, Perce. Care to show me?"

"Ass", huffed Percy and hit Nico's chest hard.

"Would you two please cease the cuteness? It makes me want to gag", called Bianca annoyed.

Percy and Nico exchanged a look and a grin before they kissed, accompanied by Bianca's gagging.

/break\

Having Percy over for a little make-out-session and dinner had been a great way to lift his mood, but when Nico was laying under the tree in the school yard the next day, with Hazel and Frank being cute together and Reyna and Jason being cute together, he felt his mood dampening again.

"You should go to the bar with me", stated Will with a frown, looking him up and down. "I can't stand seeing you all mopey all the time. And I'm pretty sure a boyfriend would do you some good. _Someone_ has to force you out of the house sometime. And someone who can motivate you with the promise of sex has probably better chances than we do with the promise of ice-cream."

"Even though it's darn good ice-cream", added Cecil, handing out the cards.

Nico, Cecil, Lou, Will and Jason were sitting in a circle, playing poker, while Reyna was working on a group project with Frank and Hazel. Every now and again, Jason was leaning over to Reyna, asking her what he was supposed to play next, while she stole a kiss from him. Frank and Hazel were basically glued to each other's side and it was down-right awful to witness, really.

"I told you before, I don't need you to set me up with someone. I have a boyfriend", stated Nico.

"Yeah. Your imaginary boyfriend", snorted Lou unimpressed, looking at her cards.

"Percy is _not_ imaginary", hissed Nico, growing more agitated.

"Dude, no offense, but you're a Greek mythology geek and your boyfriend's name is Perseus?", butted Frank in, raising one eyebrow. "What sane parent names their kid Perseus these days? That's like the worst name you could have come up with for your fake boyfriend."

"You would only write Mary Sues and Gary Stus if you'd write fanfiction", added Hazel lightly.

"Not to mention that he's supposed to be a jock _and_ a college student?", inquired Reyna, raising one eyebrow as she scribbled something down. "How do _you_ even meet a college student?"

"At work?", offered Jason, ready to defend his best friend. "I mean, lots of college students go and drink coffee, right? That's how you met this Percy, isn't it, Nico?"

"...It's not", sighed Nico and made a face. "I met him when he came visiting Bia. They're friends."

"And that college student friend of your sister's thought 'Oh, that teenage brother of my friend, that's a good choice for a boyfriend'?", inquired Will doubtfully. "Sounds kinda pedo to me, really."

"He's _not_ a pedophile", hissed Nico aggressively. "He's twenty-two and I'm seventeen. He's not an old geezer and I'm not a little kid. Why won't you guys _believe_ me?"

"Because of _that_ ", stated Reyna unimpressed, motioning to Nico's face. "You got a glare that has most people screaming and running away. You don't _do_ social. You only hang out with us when we force you. Why should we believe that you managed to charm a cute college guy into going out with you? And that not just once but multiple times at that?"

"Rey got a point", agreed Jason with a frown, looking at his girlfriend thoughtful.

"Of course I do", huffed Reyna, raising one eyebrow at Jason.

Nico huffed and threw his cards down. "You know, I'm not in the mood anymore."

"Spoil-spot", chorused Cecil and Lou, sticking their tongues out at him.

"I could join for him", offered Frank eagerly.

"We still have work to do", chided Hazel with a glare. "You said you'd invite me to dinner if we finish early. When you ditch to play poker, I have twice as much work and we can forget dinner."

"...Right", sighed Frank with a pout, turning back to the project at hand.

Nico crossed his arms over his chest and observed his friends with a glare. Will, Cecil, Lou and Jason continued playing and Hazel, Frank and Reyna continued working. It still often felt to Nico like he was just an observer. Sure, most the time he chose that position consciously, but mainly so because he felt like he wasn't a proper part of the group. Cecil and Lou had been best friends since kindergarten, while Jason, Reyna, Frank and Hazel had gone to middle school together too and those two couples were always so in sync that they basically could finish each other's sentences. Seeing them made him only miss Percy. If Percy would be their age, would go to high school too, then Nico could have Percy with him during moments like that. They could cuddle up like Frank and Hazel did right now, or hold hands and sneak kisses like Jason and Reyna did. And _no one_ would get on his case about finding a boyfriend, because they could see the awesomeness that was Percy Jackson and that the boy was very much real and very much dating Nico.

"Nick! Hello!", called a loud, happy voice out.

Nico was not the only one to look up in confusion. No one called out for Nico in happy voices. No one aside from the people sitting under this tree normally called out for Nico at all. And _no one_ ever called Nico 'Nick'. Nicknames of any kind were sentenced with the traumatizing death glare of doom. But there was Percy, smiling brightly and waving at Nico as he jogged over to the group.

"I think I circled the school like two times now", stated Percy with a frown. "Bia told me you got out of school like fifteen minutes ago. I already feared that I missed you."

"...What... are you doing here?", asked Nico, slowly unfolding his arms.

The frown turned into the brightest smile as he sat down, with one knee on either of Nico's thighs, laying his arms around Nico's neck. "Our professor let us go early and I figured I'd use my luck to pick my boyfriend up from school. We could go and grab a burger before you got to head to work."

Nico just stared doe-eyed at Percy, not really processing. Then Percy lowered his head until their lips met in a slow, tender kiss. Nico slowly relaxed, this being something he knew and recognized. He laid his arms around Percy's waist, pulling his boyfriend closer and deepening the kiss.

"Buongiorno", whispered Nico against Percy's lips. "It's good to see you, amore."

"I know", declared Percy with a grin. "That's why I'm here, after all. So... burger?"

"Definitely burger", agreed Nico, pulling Percy back down and holding him in place when the older boy wanted to get up. "And also definitely more kissing."

Percy hummed into the kiss, only disturbed by the grunts and gasps around them. When Nico and Percy parted again and Percy got up, offering Nico a hand to help him up too, everyone was gaping.

"H—Hold on. Who _are_ you?", asked Will dumbfounded, staring at Percy.

"Percy Jackson. Great to meet you", introduced Percy, inclining his head a bit and looking around. "And... uh... blonde, blue-eyed, you must be either Will or Jason. Either way, it's great to finally meet you guys. I'm so sorry we didn't get to meet earlier, but something always came up, I guess. Well, next game definitely. Got it marked on my calendar, someone to take my shift at work and like two back-ups in case that one got sick. Not gonna miss another one of my boyfriend's games. So, which one of you is who? You, I know from family pictures in Nick's home. Hazel."

"Y—Yes. Nice to finally meet you", agreed Nico's cousin, blinking slowly. "That's my boyfriend Frank and those are Reyna, Jason, Cecil, Lou and Will. We've... uh... heard a lot of you?"

"And you don't believe a word, according to Nick", laughed Percy mischievously, winking at the group. "Well, as you can see, I am not a piece of Nico's fiction. Unless it's one of his jerk-off fantasies. Anyway, gotta catch that burger before Nico's shift starts. It was nice to finally meet you all. See you soon, hopefully. Nico, come on. I'm _starving_. Feed me."

He grasped Nico's hand and pulled him along before anyone could bombard them with questions and successfully stop them from getting that burger. Nico just let himself be dragged along until they reached the Tartarus – Nico's black bike with the green fire-motif. Nico blinked slowly as he watched the mischievous grin on Percy's lips while Percy got their helmets.

"...Your professor didn't let you go early", accused Nico as he took his helmet from Percy.

"Of course not", huffed Percy and rolled his eyes. "Professor Brunner never lets us go early. But I may have had a _horrible_ stomach ache. But I'm sure a burger can help me. Now come."

"You're amazing", whispered Nico in awe, grasping Percy's neck and pulling him in a kiss.

Percy smiled into their kiss. "I saw how much it got to you that your friends didn't believe you and what kind of boyfriend would I be if I'd let you be upset while I can easily change that?"

Percy was so getting more than just a burger out of this, mused Nico as they climbed onto the bike.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
